


a rainy afternoon

by B4KAGEYAMA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4KAGEYAMA/pseuds/B4KAGEYAMA
Summary: what is cuter than your otp having a chill afternoon? your otp having a chill afternoon with a puppy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	a rainy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenous95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenous95/gifts).



> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! ♥

The entirety of their Tokyo apartment was radiating with peaceful and relaxed energy. Each of its inhabitants had their own thing to do.

Hinata had joined Natsu for an online gaming session where they alternated between playing in a team together and against each other in various video games and so far he has been enjoying it very much.

Kageyama was focused on trimming and filing his nails, making sure they were in the healthiest state possible.

And last but not least, Akira, the Shiba Inu puppy they adopted from a shelter recently was taking a nap on one of the pillows in the hallway.

Everyone seemed to be content with the way they chose to spend their free afternoon. Usually they would go for a run, but the weather outside was less than friendly and none of them seemed to be enthralled by the idea of getting soaked by the downpour.

When Kageyama finished his nail care routine he picked up one of the manga volumes from the shelf in their living room (it was one of Udai's newest works and he was very excited to read it) and plopped down to the floor, resting his back against the couch which was fully occupied by his husband. At first he considered telling him to move so they could both sit there properly, but he didn't feel like interrupting him. Kageyama could see the intense focus Hinata had on the switch in his hands and he knew better than to disturb him, so just sitting on the ground beside him would have to do for the moment.

“Damn you, Natsu!” Hinata shouted out of nowhere, startling both Kageyama and Akira.

“What happened?”

Kageyama licked his index finger and used it to flip the page while he waited for his husband to answer his question.

“She keeps killing me whenever I am close to victory!” Hinata's frustration made Kageyama chuckle a little, but he was sympathetic. Playing against his sister in law was not an easy task.

“It feels like I am back in middle school facing blockers that are two meters tall!” Hinata whined as he aggressively typed his thoughts on the game into the chat with Natsu.

“You never faced blockers two meters tall in middle schoo-”

Kageyama didn't even get to finish the sentence before he was silenced by his husband.

“Shut it,” Hinata growled as he watched Natsu's score go up by another set of points, enforcing her lead.

“Let me try?” Kageyama asked and tilted his head backwards, locking eyes with his husband in the process. He saw Hinata consider it, weigh the pros and cons.

Between the two of them Hinata was definitely more skilled and more patient due to his regular sessions with Kenma, but sometimes all one needed was a bit of dumb luck. While Hinata seemed to be all out of it, maybe it would be different for his husband.

Before Hinata could even answer properly, Kageyama snatched the switch out of his hands and studied the controls intensely.

“How do I play?”

“Give it back and I'll show you,” Hinata mumbled. He let his legs drop from the couch and gravity made sure to let his whole body follow afterwards. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Curious about what all the sudden noise was, the little shiba puppy came rushing to the rescue, in case one of its dads was in a crisis.

However, so far the only crisis happening was the one in Kageyama's brain as he tried to speed run the tutorial so he could get to the real fight, only resulting in confusion once he realized he didn't know which buttons made his characters move around.

“So the goal is to kill the big boss and its servants. It seems easy, at first, but they attack you all at the same time, from all directions. Natsu is incredibly skilled in using her super attacks, so watch out for those - it's like a minus tempo quick, your reactions have to be fast! You also have to watch your stamina, health levels and-” Hinata started explaining how the game worked, while Kageyama tried to process everything. He was already thinking of a strategy to use as he watched Hinata get killed in front of his eyes for the third time.

“Dumbass, it's easy, you just have to-”

“If you beat her on one of your first three tries I will post a tweet saying you're the best volleyball player in the whole world,” Hinata stated and challenged his husband by handing the switch back to him.

If Kageyama wasn't motivated before, he definitely was now.

As Hinata gave him the console, his hands suddenly felt very empty. He looked around himself for something to hold onto and his eyes sparkled when he saw Akira watching them from the corner of the room.

“Come here, fuzzball!” Hinata tapped his thighs twice and it was all the puppy needed to come running towards him.

“Good boy!”

Once everyone was settled in their place, it was Kageyama's turn to try and beat Natsu.

While his husband was focused on the game, Hinata showered their dog with affection, ranging from pats and scratches between its ears to kisses on the nose and full body hugs. Judging by the noises coming from them, both parties seemed to enjoy the exchange very much.

Kageyama glanced over the screen when he heard Hinata's laugh echo through the room, joined by the happy shrieks from the shiba inu puppy. A sight like that was very distracting to say the least, so it surprised absolutely no one when all three of his attempts ended up fruitless. He suffered a humiliating loss as he got killed off even faster than Hinata did in any of the previous rounds.

“It wasn't that bad, Tobio!” Hinata tried to cheer him up when Akira wiggled himself free from his grasp and decided that the couch would be an ideal place to take his next nap.

Kageyama scoffed.

“How would you explain that then,” he gestured towards the message notification on the display as he handed the switch back to Hinata.

_Natsu: Shouyou? Do you want to play something else? Your moves were even worse than usual._

Hinata chuckled out loud as he typed in his response.

_Shouyou: You know I am not a quitter. I'll beat you this time for sure!_

_Natsu: Bring it._

Without a warning Hinata repositioned himself on the floor, so that he was laying in Kageyama's lap, using it as a rest for his head while he waited for the game to load a new round.

He smiled when he felt the caressing touch of his husband's hand on his cheek and without hesitation he leaned into the familiar warmth of his palm.

Hinata heard the rustling of paper somewhere behind his head, which most likely meant Kageyama resumed reading the manga. As long as he would keep stroking his cheek with his thumb, Hinata wouldn't complain.

“Wish me luck,” Hinata mumbled when the screen asked him if he wanted to proceed and join the battle.

Instead of saying anything, Kageyama simply moved his palm from Hinata's cheek to his forehead, brushing away the few loose strands of hair that covered it. He bent down and pressed a tender peck against the newly liberated area of soft skin.

Hinata's lips formed a wide smile in response - somehow he felt like the kiss gave him the strength of a hundred men and he could pick a fight with anyone - not just the monsters in the video game - and win it without shedding a single drop of sweat.


End file.
